Bitten
by Cat Goliath
Summary: Rapunzel was just going to walk home with Jack, an unusual and seemingly enclosed friend. Yet the walk turns south when he starts acting even more unusual and even eyes the curve between her neck and shoulder. What will she do when a woman saves her and Jack vows to find her wherever she goes?


**Oh my gosh, three stories that neeed to be updated like three months ago, and I post a crappy one shot. I'm so sorry, but my mind wanted me to write it, even if it is a one-shot. I hope you at least enjoy this, if not than pooh, but no hard feelings.**

* * *

Demons. That was all Rapunzel could think of as she quickly toppled behind a pile of trash and cardboard, hoping the mixture of stench and height was good enough to hide her from the large skyscraper like demon currently tearing away at a building filled with screaming citizens. It was a wonder why anyone stayed in the fairly small city, knowing every month a creature always came, blocking out the sun as it tore away at the unfortunate humans that happened to cross its path. Yet what Rapunzel found even weirder was that the creature never stayed long, nor did it kill too many humans in its random act of destruction. From what she heard though, the small city of Burgess wasn't the only city facing these problems as demons started to spread every corner of the world, taking up the ritualistic day of rampage. Although everyone knew the event was coming, knew only a few would die, the public still screamed in terror at the first sight of the early night; Rapunzel being one of them.

Trembling in fear, Rapunzel helplessly clutched herself tightly, using her long blonde hair as a makeshift blanket as she inched away from the stench of garbage. She should have been use to the almost annual event, should have been more prepared, but the creature appeared earlier than usual and the lack of sunlight was more common that time of year, so the blonde didn't even notice the creature until screams started to echo the streets, and by then running home to her bunker was out of the question.

Please be over soon, the green eyed blonde silently repeated in hysterics, clutched blonde hair shaking in her tight fists. Cautiously opening her eyes, Rapunzel peered sideways, seeing no creature in sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, she scrambled to her feet and into the nearest store, escaping the dreadful stench of garbage. Entering through the simple glass door with a ding, the frightened girl quickly pressed her back against the wall, her chest heaving in and out while her knees trembled uncontrollably before they collapsed beneath her. Pressing her head against the top of her knees, Rapunzel tried to slow her breaths and haphazardly beating heart, not even noticing the soft ding of the door beside her. Rapunzel heart sped up once more as a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Jack, it's you," Rapunzel sighed happily, immediately throwing her arms around the unusually shaken boy. "I'm glad you survived the attack to. It's gone now, right? Did you see it?" Rapunzel questioned, lifting her head away her friend's chest. "Is something wrong? You look different? Are you wearing contacts? I've never seen such blue eyes," the blonde dazed, feeling a strange sense of ease and helplessness as her green looked deeper into Jack's bright blue eyes, knowing he was originally brown eyed.

"Let me walk you home," Jack choked out, yet looking more and more dashing the longer Rapunzel let her eyes gaze on him. Jack Frost was never much of a talker from what Rapunzel knew, nor was he one to venture out into the public and socialize like most people, but he seemed nice around Rapunzel, and never to turn down a budding friendship, she already dubbed the pale haired boy a friend. The more she hung around Jack, the more Rapunzel started noticing the parts of him that he seemed almost reluctant to show many, but as he stood before her now, Rapunzel felt almost overwhelmed by the mere presence of Jack, something that had never happen to the blonde before. Was it because her beating heart led her to believe she was attracted to her budding friend? She didn't know, but could only nod in response as he offered her his hand.

"Of course," Rapunzel sighed lovingly, something unlike her usual personality. Rapunzel knew something was wrong, that she wasn't acting like herself, but brushed aside her unusual swoon, thinking the reaction was because of the fear she faced earlier.

Jack walked beside the petite blonde silently, his bright blue eyes glancing occasionally at the point between her shoulder and neck almost hungrily as the blonde started chattering enthusiastically, desperately trying to fill the silence.

"And out jumps a bunny!" Rapunzel laughed, leaning closer to the stiff teen beside her. "Jack? Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable?" Rapunzel noted, noticing how Jack stepped away from her, barley avoiding any contact.

"You're right, I should go," he muttered with clenched fists. "You can make it back to your place alone, right?" With an exasperated sigh, Rapunzel grabbed Jack's are before he had a chance to bolt off like his posture hinted. Jack flinched, but stopped in place at Rapunzel's touch. "Let go, let go now while you have a chance. Rapunzel, please," Jack almost begged, his head lowered to avoid any eye contact.

"Jack, something isn't right. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? Whatever it is, we can work it out, together," Rapunzel pushed, tilting her head under Jack's, her bright hair tumbling over her shoulder as a breeze picked up. Jack's body stiffened once more, his head tilting upwards as he started taking delicate sniffs before grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, you have such a delicate scent, Rapunzel. Almost floral, you know. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell," Jack purred, raising to his full height as he slowly lifted Rapunzel's chin. "Such a lovely, delicate neck you have," with that he lunged, burying his face against her neck. Rapunzel gasped as two thin fang like teeth sunk into her neck and against her pulse point, tearing up as pain started to spread. Yet just as soon as the pain started, pleasure then replaced it, making her face flush and her knees buckle.

"Jack," Rapunzel moaned as the two lowered to their knees, his arm wrapping around her waist as other hand cradled her head close to his. Feeling herself go almost numb, Rapunzel lazily lifted her hand to Jack's chest, grasping the thin material of his shirt, ignoring the cold chill she felt as her fingers scrape his skin. Before she could lose all feeling, a sound pierced the air before making contact, causing Jack to pull quickly away from Rapunzel's neck, sending immense pain to the blonde as blood started to flow from her neck.

"That should do it," a lovely voice muttered, pushing the stake in a little deeper into Jack's collapsed form. Rapunzel looked up into kind, yet hardened violet eyes. The woman looked back and forth from Jack to the blood staining the collar of Rapunzel's shirt. "You now know a secret, young one. As you witnessed, vampires roam the world, but do not fear, those like me will hunt vermin like them," the golden haired woman explained, offering a gloved hand to the shaken girl. "My name is Briar Rose. What is your name?"

"Rapunzel," the green eyed girl stuttered, taking the offered hand.

"Rapunzel, then, come with me. All vampires usually travel in pairs, if not then the smell of blood will surely attract the vermin," Briar spat, righting her red feathered hat before tugging at the younger girl's hand. Rapunzel let herself be dragged by the determined older woman in faded green, Jack's unmoving form growing smaller and smaller as Rapunzel stared sadly at her fallen friend. Even knowing he was a vampire, knowing he could have killed her if Briar Rose didn't intervene, the blonde couldn't bring herself to look away in disgust. Before Jack disappeared from sight, a shoulder lifted, causing Rapunzel to gasp, halting the vampire slayer's steps.

"No, that should have killed him. How is he still alive?" Briar Rose gasped in shock as Jack's once fallen form began to rise, the stake pulled out and thrown without a second thought.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me," Jack growled, his blue eyes glowing even brighter as he stared at the two running women. Chuckling lightly, Jack started running before floating and soon flying closer to the two. Almost throwing the girl forward, Briar Rose spun slightly, throwing wooden needles in Jack's direction, barely skimming his face as he twirled upward, avoiding most of the damage.

"I'll be seeing you, Rapunzel. Wherever you go, wherever you hide, I will find you," Jack shouted, taking speed as he flew towards the sky and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**So, had a dream, and I wanted to write it out. Sorry if the characters seem out of character, but this was how my mind decided to express itself. Just a one shot, but it was a ton of fun to write out the cheesiness. Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
